


a fraction of your smile or a fragment of your mind

by RaindropsOnRoses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YEAH THE TITLE IS A HAMILTON LYRIC, a story of two halves, mcu fluff, pregnancy fluff, smut in the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOnRoses/pseuds/RaindropsOnRoses
Summary: Vision stood there for a few minutes, considering what to do before concluding that he would do what he had always done. He would make Wanda happy because he loved her. He would do whatever it took..Vision realises that Wanda wants a family.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wanted to write a MCU based fic for Wanda and Vision having the twins to explore how MCU Wanda and Vision would handle the idea of becoming parents with a focus on Vision. 
> 
> This is basically tooth rotting fluff. 
> 
> Post IW, but no spoilers.

Vision found the mundane nature of everyday living to be the most fulfilling chapter of his life so far. He and Wanda had returned to Scotland to start their life together and they ended up in a little town a few miles from Edinburgh. Wanda enjoyed walking in the Highlands and Vision enjoyed the quiet nature of the place. They brought a flat above a charity shop and filled it with furniture that didn’t match and pieces of a life together. Wanda seemed to enjoy nothing more than she enjoyed putting her mark on each room. Vision enjoyed all the subtle little details. The kitchen’s colour scheme was the colours of the Sokovian flag, for example. There was a collection of elephant shaped knick knacks that she collected ironically on the bookshelves. 

When they had purchased the property, they’d paid little mind to its smaller second bedroom. It was mainly used as storage space for the first year or so and then became an extra space for nothing and nobody. Vision often pondered the necessity of the space but every proposal to integrate it into their living space or create a walk in wardrobe was met with rejection from Wanda. Eventually curiosity got the better of Vision. He broke down and finally asked Wanda what it was for. She shrugged and went back to stirring her vegetarian curry. “Just in case.”

“In case of what? Unless we spontaneously pull another person out of thin air…” Vision trailed off. He had meant it as a joke (he was getting rather good at them) but he realised that there was a way to create a new person out of nothing. Wanda had paused in her stirring and looked at the floor. Vision knew that he had stumbled across the answer to his bedroom conundrum. There was no laughter in his voice when he spoke again. “You want to start a family.” He stated.

Wanda cleared her throat and resumed her stirring momentarily before placing a lid on the pot and leaving it to simmer. “Perhaps, isn’t that what most people want? What most normal people get?” She suggested as she turned to face him and crossed her arms defensively. She was closing in on herself. He supposed that was true, most people wanted to settle down and have a family, most of those people were normal, nice people. 

“Why have you never discussed this before?” Vision asked curiously.

“It never came up. I didn’t know myself what I wanted. I didn’t want to upset you.” She stated each reason firmly and independent of each other.

“Wanda, you know I can’t have children.”

“Of course I know that.” Wanda snapped although he didn’t detect anger in her voice when she did. She grabbed a tea towel and wiped her hands of a non existent stain before grabbing her keys and purse. “There’s no cream for the sauce. I’ll run to the store.” She muttered half heartedly as she began towards the door. Vision didn’t have time to interject before she was gone.

In her absence, he went to that empty bedroom. They’d put a single bed in there in case of guests. It had no sheets on it, just a duvet and pillows. It was painted eggshell as it had been when they'd brought the place. The window had a lovely view of the town and Vision supposed it did offer a lot of light. He tried to picture it in the way that Wanda obviously had done, as a nursery and later a bedroom for a child, their child. He stood there for a few minutes, considering what to do. He weighed every option and path he could take before concluding that he would do what he had always done. He would make Wanda happy because he loved her. He would do whatever it took.

* * *

 

Vision presented Wanda with his solution several days later. He laid the folder in front of her on the coffee table and met her eyes, they were confused but curious. She waited patiently for him to explain what all this was about. “It upsets me that I cannot give you a child.” He admitted. They hadn’t spoken about the subject since Wanda had returned from the store with red rimmed eyes and a pot of single cream. Wanda’s eyes were no longer red but they softened and her lips parted as if to say something but he held up his hand to cut her off. “There is no need, Wanda, it is just a fact. A sad fact, but a fact none the less. But you are still capable of having a biological child and there are solutions to the problem we find ourselves in.”

Wanda picked up the file and began to look through it. After a moment, she looked over at him. “You want to use a sperm donor?” She asked.

“A sample of your eggs will be taken and fertilised by the donor sperm and then implanted into your uterus. I’ve selected the donor myself, since they will be representing my part in the fertility process.” He explained as Wanda read through the profile of the donor.

“What if Mr. Donor here turns up wanting to see his kid in 10 years?” She asked.

“The donor signed a document forfeiting all rights to any potential offspring when he donated. He also elected to remain anonymous, we cannot find out his identity and he cannot find out ours.” He explained, taking her hand as she continued to read. “The individual has a Master’s degree from Oxford, has no genetic history of illness, a non-smoker, no health issues that can be passed onto offspring and has an IQ of 120.” He pointed out. Wanda nodded.

“He’s also white, blonde with blue eyes and measures 6 foot 2.” She commented, pointing out the appropriate characteristics on the profile. Vision saw what Wanda was inferring. Those were traits that he himself displayed as a human. He shifted uncomfortably for a second, coming over nervously.

“Yes.” He answered decisively. “I wanted the child to share some of my traits, even if they weren’t exactly mine.” Vision explained. Wanda’s eyes softened and went glassy, like she might cry. She turned another page of the file, detailing the plans and information Vision had compiled on the hormones she would take, the procedure, the chances of success and even blog posts from the internet of mothers who had used the same process.

“You did all this for me.”

“I want to make you happy. As I said, it hurts that I can’t give you this in much more traditional ways but I can give you this option. The choice is yours, it is after all your body. We can adopt if that is what you choose. Or we can do nothing.” He told her, squeezing her hand gently. Wanda flipped another page and kept reading, looking a little overwhelmed. Luckily, he knew what to do in times such as these. “Why don’t I make you some tea and you can read the file, have a think?” He suggested. Wanda nodded once, soaking in the information.

Several days later, she came to him whilst he was preparing to paint the skirting boards of their bedroom. They had selected a light mauve colour several days earlier. Wanda had the file clutched to her chest. “I want to do it.” She told him.

Vision smiled and stood, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

* * *

It was months of consulting with doctors, check up appointments, hormone therapy and procedures before Vision and Wanda found themselves staring at a pregnancy test on their coffee table. Wanda was stood, leaning in the doorway to the bathroom as she waited. Vision sat on the couch, watching the test patiently. It was silent in their flat.

“The Doctor said that it was 32% success rate. Most people don’t succeed on the first round of treatment.” Wanda finally spoke as if she was talking herself into believing it would be negative, to prepare herself. Vision nodded as he could not argue with the doctor’s statistics. “32%, that’s what? A third?” She said to the thin air.

Vision again could not argue. There was a one in three case that the test would come out positive. He could tell Wanda was becoming more anxious and agitated as the seconds ticked by. It had been an anxious and long two weeks since the procedure.

Finally, Wanda’s phone went off in her pocket indicating the timer had completed its two minute count. She pulled it out and turned it off, looking up at Vision. “You check. I can’t.” She told him. Vision dutifully picked up the test, which she had laid facing down and turned it over. It took a mere second to determine the outcome of the test and process the information. A mere second was too long for Wanda. “What does it say? It’s negative isn’t it?” She concluded.

“In the wake of the Ultron crisis, I reviewed each and every one of HYDRA’s uncovered files from their experiments. The file on Maximoff comma Wanda Marya concluded you had a 6.7% chance of survival.” Vision began as he stood, turning to his beloved. She looked confused, the cogs in her mind whirring to determine what connection this could possibly have to their current situation. He held out the test. “It seems that you have continued your streak of defying the odds.” He told her, smiling.

Wanda took the test and held in both hands to see for herself. Although she had concluded the outcome from Vision’s smile and speech, she had to see it for herself. Sure enough, the word ‘pregnant’ greeted her along with a smiley face. She exhaled a shocked smile and threw her arms around Vision. He smiled warmly and held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead as her glee turned into emotional tears.

He couldn’t believe it. They were going to be parents, he was going to be a father.

* * *

For the first few weeks after they discovered they were expecting, Wanda was exhausted all the time. The Doctor had warned them to expect tiredness but neither of them had really been prepared for every morsel of energy to leave Wanda’s body. Vision noticed immediately when Wanda stopped waking up to go on her morning run, instead sleeping until the late morning or early afternoon.

Every morning Vision woke up and left Wanda in bed to make her breakfast. He insisted that she wake long enough to eat a healthy and balanced breakfast. Wanda refused to leave bed to do so which led to a new morning routine of them sat in bed together whilst she ate. Vision read the local newspaper to her from cover to cover. Wanda liked the letters section and the marriage announcements. Then Vision would leave Wanda to sleep. Sometimes she would get out of bed long enough to make lunch and perhaps read on the couch for some hours before getting an early night. Sometimes she just lay there all day.

“I hate this.” She grumbled as Vision brought her some mint tea. Pushing herself up to sit even looked an effort, leaning back against the pillows as he handed her a cup of yellow-green liquid. “I’m completely out of control of my own body.” She told him.

Vision’s lips twisted sympathetically. He had never experienced exhaustion, bone tiredness like this. He supposed he could emphasise with a disconnect from his body, a lack of ownership. “The Doctor said that that your body is diverting energy to the baby’s development.” He reminded her. “Think of this way: your excessive tiredness is an indication that your body is using a large amount of energy. This implies that your body’s natural instinct is to go above and beyond to put your child first. Your natural mothering instincts are exemplary to an exhausting level.” He proposed.

Wanda smirked over her tea cup and took a sip. “So what you’re saying is that being such a good mother is tiring work.” She joked, chuckling weakly. Vision chuckled along, glad to have cheered her up.

“Exactly.” He told her as he adjusted so she could lean on him. Wanda drank her tea and they discussed trivial things until the pot was drained. “I’ll let you sleep.” Vision whispered, kissing her forehead.

“Stay.” Wanda murmured back, catching his hand to prevent him pulling away. Vision melted like butter at her insistence and nodded, leaving the teapot and cup on the side table. Wanda lay back down and he moved to lie behind her, wrapping his arms around her. One hand pressed against her stomach as an instinct. He kissed the temple of her head and she smiled sleepily. “It’ll all be worth it.” She whispered. Vision didn’t know whether she was talking to him or herself. He didn’t ask because she had already fallen to sleep.

* * *

“So, Wanda, how have the first few weeks been?” The friendly faced ultrasound technician was giving a masterclass in small talk as they prepared the machinery needed to hear the baby’s heartbeat. Wanda was lying back on the bed with Vision sat beside her. “Any nausea, tiredness, cravings?” They asked.

“Well, until last weekend, I could barely get out of bed because I was so tired and now all I really want to eat is bread. So mixed reviews for pregnancy as a concept so far.” Wanda replied before pursing her lips. Vision knew that she was nervous and that was contributing to her attitude. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand as the technician prompted Wanda to lift up her shirt and spread the ultrasound jelly onto her stomach. As of yet, her stomach remained mostly flat which Vision had read was normal for 11 weeks.

“So today we’re going to have a listen to the heartbeat and then we’ll see if we can get a good look on the ultrasound, but it might be a little early for that.” The technician told the pair as they pressed the wand into her belly and began fiddling.

A few moments later, a soft whooshing sound filled the air. Vision and Wanda exchanged a look of nervous excitement before their suspicions were confirmed.The technician, whose name tag read Sam smiled triumphantly and clicked the screen a few more times. “And that is the heartbeat of your baby.”

“It’s wonderful.” Vision said before he could stop himself. Wanda nodded in agreement and he could see her eyes were glassy with tears. Sam the technician was smiling but staring at the scene in earnest. Wanda quickly picked up on that.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…did the doctor talk to you before the IVF treatment about the increased rate of multiple births?” Wanda nodded as did Vision. Both the Doctor and his extensive research had told them that the rate of multiple births increased with IVF treatment. Sam then turned the screen so they could see it better. “I thought the heartbeat was a little fast but that’s because there’s two heartbeats. Here is baby number one, and here is baby number two.” They pointed out the tiny little blobs on the screen.

Wanda looked stunned by this development. “It’s twins?” She asked, as if seeking clarification.

“It seems so, both looking happy and healthy. Do twins run in the family?” The question hung a little sourly in the air. Wanda pressed her lips together and ducked her head, staring at her jelly covered stomach. Sam’s eyes widened and it became apparent that they knew a sore spot had been poked. After a few moments, Wanda looked back up at the screen, concentrating on the little blobs. Vision took her silence as a cue to explain.

“Wanda is a dizygotic twin. Her twin brother died several years ago.” Saving your life, was what Vision wanted to say but he didn’t. Sam’s face contorted a little in sympathy. For all their notoriety, Vision was sometimes astonished at how they managed to pass through everyday anonymously provided he presented himself as a human, like he did now. What had been a huge and heartbreaking event in Wanda’s life had probably been a line read and forgotten in a newspaper article to Sam.

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that.” They told the pair, the only sound the harmonising heartbeats of their twins.

“Can we get pictures?” Wanda asked, trying to move the conversation along and away from this somber topic. The technician obliged and after a brief talk with the doctor to confirm that the pregnancy was a multiple birth pregnancy, they left the hospital with a set of pictures. Wanda slid into the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door behind her. Vision sighed, climbing in the driver’s seat and leaning over to kiss her head. She was looking at the ultrasound picture. “I wonder if they’ll be like us.” She told him. Vision knew she meant like her and her brother.

Vision smiled sadly. “If they are, then may the universe have mercy on us.” Wanda chuckled, wiping her eyes.

* * *

Vision had known when he chose to pursue a family with Wanda that he would eventually have to hold a baby, but it had been an abstract thought to be dealt with later. Several weeks after their first scan, that abstract thought became suddenly and completely real when he’s handed a four month old baby. Wanda looked amused at his shock and sipped her lemonade, turning to the baby girl’s mother and continuing their conversation. Meanwhile, Vision stared like an idiot and recounted how he had arrived at this moment.

Wanda and Vision had struck up a friendship with the old Scottish woman who ran the charity shop below their house. Her name was Greta and she was beyond delighted at their impending arrival. So when Greta organised a picnic in the local park to raise money for her shop’s respective charity, Wanda and Vision had of course agreed to come. Among the attendees was Greta’s granddaughter who had recently had her first baby, who now sat in Vision’s arms. The baby was also called Greta after her grandmother.

“She likes you.” The baby’s mother, Martha, declared after a few moments. Vision determined that a baby liking you meant that they had not instantly began sobbing the moment they saw you. However, the encouragement did put him at ease a little and he adjusted his arms slightly. Having chosen not to present as a human today, the most likely explanation for Baby Greta’s fascination with him was his unusual skin tone.

“I think Viz likes her too.” Wanda smiled.

And he did. He found her charming and sweet but he found himself unable to enjoy it. The sudden realisation that he would soon be responsible for a being like baby Greta terrified him. A living, breathing being would depend on him for physical protection, emotional and physical development. He would have to provide for their needs, help them through experiences he could never dream of. He would never be able to relate to his children's existence because it was so different from his own. How would they even explain that to them? 

Pushing those thought away, he forced a smile, which made Greta laugh. He looked up to see Wanda was holding her phone up to take a picture. She was smiling herself and talking to Martha about beautiful Greta was but her eyes said it all when they briefly met. 

She had seen it on his face. 

* * *

“So, are we going to talk about the existential crisis you were having with Baby Greta today?” Wanda mused later as they climbed the steps to their flat. Vision had already begun formulating plans on how they were going to negotiate a stroller for twins up the narrow flight of steps, as well as baby proofed the flat. He ignored Wanda's question, opened the door and let her through first. After pictures had been taken of him and the infant, Greta begun crying and had been handed back to her mother for reassurance. Apparently she was very clingy regarding her mother sometimes. Wanda had looked as if she’d wanted to talk there and then but a speech about how much they’d raised at the picnic had interrupted her. Wanda put down her purse and turned back to Vision, meeting his eyes with a serious but understanding expression. “You looked so afraid for a second.” She told him.

Vision sighed, watching Wanda remove her light jacket and shoes. How could he even begin this conversation? Would she understand? “I realised that soon we will have two babies who depend on me.” He explained. Wanda blinked in confusion, casting her shoes aside. 

“Yeah, that’s sort of the idea of procreation, Viz.” She deadpanned, smoothing a hand over her stomach. In recent weeks, she’d ‘popped’ and her stomach rounded out nicely under her mauve and cream patchwork dress. He could see the thoughts and emotions flickering across her face. “I thought you wanted this.” She added.

At that, Vision stepped forward and cupped her face, capturing her gaze before she could disappear off into self-doubt and anxiety like he knew that she could. “I do, believe me, I want nothing more in this entire world but the entire weight of it didn’t hit me until then. I suppose that was rather silly of me, not to consider it.” He confessed. Wanda’s eyes softened and she sighed, turning her head slightly to kiss his palm. She didn't hate him then, she didn't think he was going to leave her or abandon them. “I thought for a moment that there was no way I could provide what a child needs of a father, there was no way I could be what they deserve.” He explained, moving one hand to rest on her bump. 

Wanda chuckled at that. Vision became perplexed. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. 

 

She smiled, taking his hands from her face and cupping his cheek instead. “Because you compiled a 50 page file on how to conceive because you were so serious about starting this family. You’ve spent the last three weeks debating the best pushchair for the twins and you’ve read nearly every book on parenting and pregnancy that’s been published in every language. You emailed a leading child psychologist to get a second opinion on the impact of breastfeeding induced oxytocin on the baby's development. Nobody is more prepared than you are.” Wanda started softly, kissing his cheek. Vision looked to the second bedroom’s open door that led to the new nursery. They’d been working on it for some weeks now. “But nobody can prepare for being a parent, nobody thinks that they’re good enough. But people become parents and most of the time, they are good enough. You will be too. More than enough.” She whispered softly.

“You think so?” He replied in a murmur.

“I know so, you’ll just have to wait and see.”


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this piece. Felt we could all use it Post Endgame. 
> 
> Warning: Smut in the first section. Skip over if desired.

* * *

 

Whilst Wanda’s symptoms were at some times extreme, each one had been anticipated in some capacity. Vision had extensively read about common symptoms and quickly adapted to make Wanda’s life as easy as possible. It wasn’t until approximately 18 weeks 4 days into Wanda’s pregnancy that a side effect that Vision had not anticipated presented itself. One rainy morning, Vision woke to the feeling of Wanda kissing his neck lazily, languidly. When she’d fallen asleep the night before, she’d been tucked into his side and now her lips were pressed to the spot along his jawline that made him weak. Vision made a pleasured noise, the hand on her back moving to scrunch her sleeping shirt slightly. “And a good morning to you too.” He teased.

Wanda giggled in that way that let him know that she was up to no good and he tilted his head to meet her lips. Their tongues met and their kiss deepened. As they did so, Wanda moved to straddle his groin. “I want you.” She gasped against his lips as she ground against him. Vision recognised immediately that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She must have slipped it off whilst he was still sleeping. All he could do was kiss her as she raised her hips long enough to push down his boxer shorts and guide him into her without preamble.

She was completely in control as she rode him, moving her body in the way that best pleased her. She stripped off her shirt, leaving her completely naked. Vision’s fingers roamed her skin, dancing across the emerging swell of her abdomen, the valley of her spine, waiting for her instructions. It came moments later when her hands took his and guided them to her enlarged breasts. He took the cue perfectly and began massaging them in the way that he’d learnt she liked. Her eyes fluttered shut as her fingers went to her clit to stimulate herself.

Wanda moaned as she got closer and closer to her climax, dragging Vision along for the ride. He felt as if he was on a roller coaster and it was all that he could do to hold on and enjoy the ride. Wanda shouted out a string of cuss words in her native language as she came, her eyes shut tight and her head tilted back. The pure ecstasy on her face drove Vision over the edge himself, wordlessly groaning as he did so.

Wanda collapsed onto the mattress beside her lover, her chest heavy as she tried to regulate her breathing. Vision looked over at her, a little astonished about how the first ten minutes of his day had gone. “I’ve read about stuff like this happening.” Wanda finally said once she’d caught her breath. “Pregnant women turning into sex addicts.” She clarified a moment later.

“It certainly beats the exhaustion phase I suppose.” Vision returned as they stared at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, you’ll certainly need more stamina for however long this lasts. I’m hungry again already.” Wanda declared as she pushed the covers aside and got out of bed. She collected her sleeping clothes and put them in the hamper. Vision watched intently as she tied up her hair, still completely naked. “I’m going to get in the shower. Come join me whenever you’re ready.” She winked before disappearing into their ensuite.

This would certainly beat the exhaustion phase.

* * *

 “Oh.” Vision was rarely surprised or taken aback but today was a rare occasion. He’d been lying in bed with Wanda, his hands on her belly as she slept when he felt something beneath his hands. Wanda stirred at the sound of surprise that escaped him and turned to look at him questioningly. “I think I felt something.” He told her as he pressed his hands a little firmer into her skin. Wanda smiled and shifted his hands slightly.

“Is that better?” She asked curiously. There was a few moments’ silence before Vision felt it again. The pressure of a foot or a fist against his hand. His amazed expression was answer enough for Wanda. “I’ve been feeling things for weeks, they’re squirmy things.” She chuckled.

“It’s incredible.” He whispered, too engrossed in this moment to form coherent sentences beyond that. Vision was a vastly intelligent individual, he understood complex constructs most humans were dizzied by. Yet he somehow was amazed by the proof of human life growing inside Wanda, she was literally growing two humans whilst she slept. He pressed a kiss to her cheek softly. “You’re incredible.” He added softly.

* * *

“What about Andrew?” Vision asked curiously as he flipped through another page of the baby name bible they had purchased that day at the book store. Wanda crinkled her nose and shook her head. She was sat on a large beanbag chair that they had purchased several weeks ago, the only thing in the house that was comfortable for her to sit on at present. Over the past month or so, her bump had ballooned to the point that she needed to buy new maternity clothes to fit her.

Wanda was scrolling through baby name sites on her phone and making a list of potential names they agree on. “They have to work together since they’re twins.” Wanda commented. Vision had agreed with this in principle but found the execution a little harder. How were names supposed to work together. He continued flipping through the book for names that he liked. “Almost nothing works with a name like Maximoff.” She complained as she drew a line through Lacey and Holly.

“And I suppose you don’t wish to name the babies after anyone in your family?” Vision asked curiously.

Wanda shook her head. “I don’t want our babies to have haunted names.” She explained. Vision supposed that giving the name of her deceased family members to their children would only invoke sadness in Wanda. He could already see something taking root in Wanda’s eyes as she considered her father and brother and mother. Vision leaned over to take his partner’s hand and squeezed it, bringing Wanda back to the present. She looked up with glassy eyes and smiled softly.

“What about Thomas?” He asked softly, trying to change the subject to focus her on the future.

“I like that.”

* * *

Vision was of course biased but he believed that nothing looked more adorable than Wanda in dungarees. They were baggy maternity dungarees that she had brought from Greta’s shop. She’d paired them with the only vest that would fit her as they put the finishing touches to the nursery. She had insisted on participating even though Vision would have been content, soothed even, by her sitting it out. Preferably in the comfortable nursing chair they’d purchased to match the paint scheme.

“Could you sound anymore like you’re from the 50’s right now?” Wanda had asked with a smirk as she pried the lid off a paint can and poured it into the tray.

Vision had blushed, or what passed for blushing, as he realised how patronising his comments had sounded. Even though he was insanely protective, he had to remember that Wanda was pregnant, not an idiot. She was perfectly capable of handling a paint roller, as she proved over the next few hours. Although she insisted on attempting to dab an unsuspecting Vision with the paintbrush every 45 minutes or so. Luckily, he was able to change his density in most occasions to avoid a paint splotch on his face. The few unlucky times however, he just let the paint dry whilst she smirked in the corner of his eye.

They had decided not to find out whether they were having boys, girls or a combination. Wanda was certain that it would be a combination like her and her brother, despite Vision’s pointing out that identical twins were more common through IVF than non identical twins. In honour of that logic, they eventually picked a neutral colour for the nursery that would suit whatever combination that they returned from the hospital with. A pastel yellow that perfectly reflected the sunlight from the recently repaired window and filled the room with warmth. The ceiling had been painted a muted dark blue and they had painted stars across it to reflect the night sky. Vision had even painted constellations in.

It had taken a little rearranging but they’d found room for two cribs, the changing table and the dresser in the end. The bed had been banished, no more guests for them. Not a couple taken with fancy or high tech, the cribs had both been from a local charity furniture shop, sanded down and painted white. They would decorate them when their children’s personalities became more apparent. All in all, it was starting to look complete. Vision was starting to see the nursery he had envisioned when he’d stood here months ago.

As the sun set, the pair of them stood in the nursery, looking around with pride on their faces.

“It’s perfect.” Vision whispered into Wanda’s hair, kissing the spot.

“It really is.” Wanda told him with tears in her voice.

* * *

Wanda went in labour at 3:14am after a half of day of twitches and half-contractions. She’d woken to a sharp pain in her stomach and a wetness on the sheets. She’d immediately alerted Vision to the sudden development in events and they’d leaped into action. Vision had had this planned down to the second for weeks now, following days of research and a tour of the local hospital’s maternity unit. Wanda had been content to listen to the guide drone on about what to expect when she was expecting, Vision had asked a million questions about the hygiene standards of the wards, the protocols and credentials of the medical professionals. From there, he had developed a detailed plan for the arrival of their family.

Unfortunately and most importantly, the babies had not been briefed on the birth plan. 17 hours after arriving at the maternity wards, Wanda was still pacing around their room in the throes of a contraction. Pepper and Steve had already been and gone an hour ago, expecting the little ones to be here already. Now, it wouldn’t be until tomorrow that anyone came to visit and see the twins, if they were even there.

“Can’t they speed this up?” Wanda whimpered as she doubled over, holding onto the bed railing for support. Vision stood beside her, rubbing her back and guiding her through the contraction. Vision knew very little about pain, but he knew that every woman who went through this to bring a human life into the world deserved a medal, a parade and the stars on a plate. For all the heroic acts he had witnessed in his life, this had to be one of the most heroic. Wanda had volunteered, she had desired to go through this so that the world could know the wonderful humans that she would no doubt raise.

“They can’t give you anything to speed up labour. The midwife said you’re 6 centimetres dilated.” He reminded her, met with a flood of Sokovian curse words. After years of hearing it whispered and screamed and exclaimed, Vision was fluent in Sokovian. He decided not to ask whether her cursing was directed at him or the pain.

“6 centimetres is not enough.” She insisted in strained English.

“It’s a centimetre more than an hour ago. You’re doing so well, dear.” He told her in a pleading tone as she slowly pushed herself to standing. Wanda met his eyes, they were red rimmed and teary from the pain. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. She smiled weakly, as if it hurt to smile, and looked down at her bump. She rubbed soothing circles into the fabric of her t-shirt she’d brought, glancing over at the heart rate monitor that had two jumping lines to indicate the babies’ heart rate. “You’re doing so well.” Vision repeated softly, cupping her cheek. 

* * *

Another 5 hours of labour, and further 2 hours in the delivery room, stood between them and their family. It felt like nothing in the end. It melted into mere seconds when they first saw those tiny fingers and heard the expansion of tiny lungs.

Wanda was fast asleep, tucked up in the hospital bed. There’s a dull moan of traffic outside the hospital, the morning sun rising on Edinburgh. Vision sat in the comfortable chair besides her, and in his arms, he held the youngest of their sons. His older brother was sleeping in a cot a mere three feet from Vision, wrapped in a red blanket. Vision could already see the similarities in how the infant and his mother slept. He’d spent hours staring at their twins looking for the similarities: the same cupid’s bow, the mop of brown hair.

Holding a baby seemed much more daunting when it was his own son. To date, Vision had held one baby, and that baby had not been as young as these two were. He had been with them their entire life so far, had not left their side. And he was troubled by the anxiety that arose at the thought that eventually he would leave their side, whether it was in an hour, a day, or a week. The idea of not being with them made a deep pit open in his stomach, a sensation he wasn’t comfortable with or used to.

Nevertheless, the comfortable weight of Thomas in his arms was blissful. Even if he was restless compared to his older brother. Thomas wriggled once more, his little hat falling over his eyes once more. It was much too big at the moment, much like their onesies. The nurse had assured them that twins were often small. They would have to purchase clothes that fit as soon as possible, Vision noted, perhaps he could ask Steve or Pepper to buy some.

Vision chuckled softly and adjusted it so it didn’t cover his eyes anymore. “Best fix that. It wouldn’t do for you not to see all these new exciting things.” He murmured softly. Thomas stared up at him, obviously aware that he was speaking.

“Yes, god forbid he miss one moment of this white walled hospital room and its terrible lighting.” Wanda murmured from her bed. Vision looked up to see that she had rolled on her side to face them, rubbing her eyes to clear away the sleep. She smiled softly and leaned over to brush her fingers across Billy’s sleeping cheek in the wheeled cot the nurse had pushed as close to the bed as she could. Vision smiled as he watched the scene. Thomas grumbled in his father’s arms and squirmed once more. “What time is it?” She asked softly.

“Just gone 6am. You should get some more rest.” Vision commented softly. Wanda pulled a face, tucking herself tighter into her blankets. Her eyes cast down at their sons, a nervous look over her face. Vision could see already that the nervousness of being apart from their children had settled on them both. Vision seemed more worried about physical distance from their children and Wanda being separated from them by sleep. “Don’t worry about them, I’m right here.” He assured her softly.

After a moment, Wanda smiled softly and nodded. “I know you do.”

* * *

Vision had been thinking a lot about sleep recently. When he told people that he would be a father soon, they always warned him to get as much sleep as they could now. Now their sons were here, he had become even more fascinated with the activity that took up 14 hours of his sons’ daily schedules. Vision didn’t sleep, which came in handy when raising newborns. He would join Wanda in bed every night, close his eyes and allow himself to relax and achieve a state that he liked to imagine mimicked sleep. Wanda called it ‘low power mode’ as a joke amongst lovers. He didn’t take naps like his partner or sons, he didn’t get drowsy. He sometimes wondered what that felt like, to be beholden to your body’s own internal battery, to live your life to your own circadian rhythms.

Most of all, Vision loved to watch Wanda sleep. In her waking hours, Wanda was self aware and watching herself but in sleep, she was completely at ease. That is, when she wasn’t having nightmares or bad dreams. Dreams she woke up from in a sweat to find comforting arms and soothing words. This had become less of an occurrence over the years so most nights, Wanda slept soundly until the morning. This is when Vision loved to watch her, observe her just existing. Her breathing, the glow of filtered moonlight on her skin, her hair strewn across the pillow. She was perfect and she was here. She had chosen to be here with him.

It almost made Vision laugh with the irony that Wanda’s new favourite hobby was listening to the existence of their sons. A baby monitor sat on Wanda’s bedside table, turned up so she could hear every whine, breath and noise. Every rustle of material as they wriggled in their crib, every gurgle. Wanda stared at the monitor sometimes until her eyes closed themselves on her behalf, her own body bidding her to sleep. Tonight as he watched her fall deeper into sleep, Vision pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. He glanced over at the baby monitor, all quiet in the nursery. Vision lay his head on the pillow and smiled to himself. Despite all the long nights and the challenges a family have brought them, Vision felt like Wanda finally understood what it felt like to be him, to be content just witnessing someone else exist. 


End file.
